GameTime/Soundtracks
The GameTime series of sports games, starting 2003, features several licensed songs from different artists and bands. The genres featured range from hip-hop and rap, to rock and metal. However, the songs featured in the NBA GameTime series consist entirely of hip-hop. MLB GameTime MLB GameTime 2003 *311 - "Down" *Alien Ant Farm - "Movies" *Andrew W.K. - "Party Hard" *Injected - "Burn it Black" *Jimmy Eat World - "The Middle" *Lit - "Lipstick and Bruises" *New Found Glory - "Dressed to Kill" *P.O.D. - "Boom" *Smash Mouth - "All Star" *Sum 41 - "Fat Lip" *Sum 41 - "Makes No Difference" *Tantric - "Breakdown" *Utah Saints - "Techknowledgey" MLB GameTime 2004 *Alien Ant Farm - "These Days" *Breaking Benjamin - "Skin" *Bowling for Soup - "Punk Rock 101" *Good Charlotte - "The Anthem" *Jane's Addiction - "Just Because" *Nonpoint - "Your Signs" *New Found Glory - "Head-On Collision" *OK Go - "Get Over It" *Queens of the Stone Age - "No One Knows" *Sum 41 - "Still Waiting" *The Ataris - "Radio #2" *The Donnas - "Who Invited You" *The Exies - "My Goddess" *Treble Charger - "Hundred Million" MLB GameTime 2005 *Superchick - "Get Up (Heelside Mix)" *Thousand Foot Krutch - "Rawkfist" NBA GameTime NBA GameTime 2003 *Cypress Hill - "Lowrider" *De La Soul - "Thru Ya City" *DMX - "Party Up (Up in Here)" *Eric B. & Rakim - "Don't Sweat the Technique" *LL Cool J - "The G.O.A.T." *Method Man & Redman - "Da Rockwilder" *Swollen Members - "Deep End" *Swollen Members - "Fuel Injected" *Talib Kweli & DJ Hi Tek - "Down for the Count" *The Chemical Brothers - "Galaxy Bounce" *The Pharcyde - "Passin' Me By" *Xzibit - "Front 2 Back" NBA GameTime 2004 *Black Sheep - "The Choice is Yours" *Deltron 3030 - "Positive Contact" *Eric B. & Rakim - "Juice (Know the Ledge)" *Joe Budden - "Pump It Up" *Jurrasic 5 - "Game" *Nappy Roots - "Roun' the Globe" *P. Diddy ft. Notorious B.I.G. & Busta Rhymes - "Victory" *Swollen Members - "Steppin' Thru" *The D.O.C. - "It's Funky Enough" NBA GameTime 2005 * NFL GameTime NFL GameTime 2003 *12 Stones - "Back Up" *Adema - "The Way You Like It" *N.E.R.D. - "Rockstar" *P.O.D. - "Boom" *Paul Oakenfold - "Ready Steady Go" *Quarashi - "Stick 'Em Up" *Saliva - "Superstar" *Sevendust - "Praise" *Shocore - "Bonecracker" *Stereomud - "Don't Be Afraid" *Stereomud - "Pain" *Trapt - "Headstrong" NFL GameTime 2004 *Black Eyed Peas ft. Papa Roach - "Anxiety" *Boysetsfire - "Handful of Redemption" *Chevelle - "The Red" *Fuel - "Won't Back Down" *(hed) P.E. - "Blackout" *Kazzer - "Pedal to the Metal" *Ra - "Do You Call My Name" *Saliva - "Superstar II" *Staind - "Price to Play" NFL GameTime 2005 NHL GameTime NHL GameTime 2003 *Andy Hunter - "Go" *Alien Ant Farm - "Courage" *Audiovent - "The Energy" *Drowning Pool - "Tear Away" *Ill Nino - "Unreal" *Ill Nino - "What Comes Around" *Hoobastank - "Crawling in the Dark" *Papa Roach -"Time and Time Again" *Saliva - "Click Click Boom" *Spineshank - "New Disease" *Static-X - "This Is Not" *TRUSTcompany - "Downfall" NHL GameTime 2004 *Adema - "Unstable" *AFI - "Girl's Not Grey" *Celldweller - "I Believe You" *Depswa - "From the Inside" *Disturbed - "Liberate" *Dragpipe - "Simple Minded" *Finger Eleven - "Good Times" *Shinedown - "Fly From the Inside" *Smile Empty Soul - "Bottom of a Bottle" *SR-71 - "Tomorrow" *Stone Sour - "Get Inside" *Taproot - "Poem" *The Blank Theory - "Middle of Nowhere" *The Exies - "Without" *Thrice - "All That's Left" NHL GameTime 2005 *36 Crazyfists - "Bloodwork" *Chimaira - "Down Again" *Ill Nino - "How Can I Live" *Hoobastank - "Out of Control" *Spineshank - "Smothered" *Three Days Grace - "Home"